Pokémon — Advance Frontier
(AF001 – AF028) |numeps=28 |firstep=AF001 |lastep=AF028 |region=Hora |series=Light & Dark |next=Pokémon — Light & Dark }} Pokémon: Advance Frontier, sometimes known as just Advanced Frontier, is a fanon Pokémon series and fan adaptation of both the Pokémon games and the Pokémon anime. It covers 28 episodes, with the majority of the series covering aspiring Pokémon Master, Silus', travels through the fan region of Hora. It originally began on January 1, 2010 running for a month, until February the 8th, 2013 upon which it went on hiatus. The series returned September 14th, 2013 and ended October 18th, 2013, in favor of a second season. See the list of Advance Frontier chapters for a full list of chapters in this series. It shares a continuity with Pokémon — Songs of Victory. Cast Main Cast This is a list of the main cast and the region they originated from; * Silus (Hora) * Clair (Johto) * Nathan (Hora) * Mewtwo (Hora) Reoccurring Characters In addition to the main cast, several characters appear repeatedly throughout the series. In addition to new characters, characters from both the anime and the games appear as well. The following is a list of such characters; * Jason Reid (Hora) * Misty (Kanto) * Ivory (Hora) * Lyra (Johto) * Jessie (Kanto) * James (Kanto) * Meowth (Kanto) * Professor Changi (Hora) * Joy (Hora) * Roger (Hora) * Cheren (Unova) * Vicious (Johto) * Giovanni (Kanto) * Looker (Unknown) Characters of the Day Character(s) of the Day are important characters, who can sometimes reoccur within the series, in which the chapter revolves around (usually excluding members of the main cast, though there are some exceptions). This usually involves the main cast trying to sort out a problem this character has. The following is a list of characters of the day and the chapters in which they appeared; * Aaron (A Young Trainer's First Fight: Silus vs Aaron) * Jason Reid (First Pokémon Contest and a new Rival!) * Ryan (Cousin To The Rescue: A New Face In Hora!) * Lyra (Roselia and Roserade! A New Companion for Silus!) * Darrius (The Ghost Pokémon Master!) * Roger (Parents in Monkshood!) * Nathan (Double Deino Duo!) * Professor Alden (The Fossil Pokémon Roundup!) * Mikayla (P1 Grand Stand-Off) * Clair (Goodbye Lyra, Hello Clair!) * Snover (Skip to My Snover!) * Joy (Joy to the World!) * Braviary (Brave for Braviary!) * Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres (Waking the Titans Part 1) * Mewtwo (Waking the Titans Part 2) * Gastly (Ghostly Gastly!) * Lorraine (Showdown at the Safflower Gym!) Minor Characters Story Arcs The first nineteen episodes of the series serve as an introduction arc; introducing all the major characters and organizations that would become important in future arcs to come. Silus also gains his first two Gym badges while in this arc, as well as his first full team of six Pokémon. The eighteenth episode serves as the starting point for the rest of the series, and the following episode begins its first named story arc. Movies In the fandom, movies, more correctly termed "special episodes", are just that; special chapters which are longer that a typical chapter, that depict events of extreme importance in the series. They usually involve one or more of the legendary Pokémon as the central role of the chapter. The following are the movies, to date, in the Advance Frontier series; # Mewtwo: The Awakening (September 2013) Trivia * In Freesia Town: Gateway to the Hora Region, two trainers in Freesia Town's Pokémon Center make a reference to the in-game events surrounding in Pokémon: Silver, Gold, and Crystal, as well as Pokémon: Heart Gold and Soul Silver, suggesting that game events are canon to this series. This has been all but confirmed due to sharing a continuity with Songs of Victory, which regards the games events as canon. * Mewtwo: The Awakening is the only chapter in which Silus nor any of the other main cast appear. It is also the first chapter on the wiki to display Mega Evolution, which, at the time, was a new concept introduced by Generation VI. * Waking the Titans Part 1 is the first time three characters are featured as characters-of-the-day. It is also the first time a legendary Pokémon is featured as a character-of-the-day. External Links Category:Advance Frontier Category:Series